Chepachet PVD
The Chepachet PVD is a gunned utility truck in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a large off-road pick-up with no doors and no roof. However, it does have a roll-cage and a Mounted Gun near the back. It's also equipped with a red emergency vehicle light, a siren and a winch on the front bumper, although the latter can't be used by the player. There's plenty of room for cargo in the back. It can spawn in desert, snow and jungle camouflage. The red one is provided for various races and can easily be mistaken for a Marten Storm III. Performance The Chepachet is, to many, a very desirable vehicle for a number of reasons. Firstly, its Mounted Gun allows you to hop onto the back and shoot at destructable objects from a distance, while its powerful, most likely a V8 engine, will allow you to outrun most pursuers through traffic. Its handling, while not exactly nimble, gives plenty of grip around turns and since it is a four-wheel drive vehicle with a lot of power under its hood, it can be used for off-road rampages like you would use any of the Wilforce variants or the Monster Truck. It also shares the same armor rating (according to the Just Cause 2 official guide) as the MV V880, so it will withstand quite a lot of gunfire. The only real disadvantage is that it has no doors, leaving the driver prone to attack. If a player were to hop into the gun turret while mobile, there would be no way to control the vehicle, which leads many players into bushes, walls, or the ocean. This car is quite good at drifting. This vehicle is actually really useful for any land race of any difficulty, off-road or on. Locations *Used against Rico at Heat level 5. *Provided for the race challenges "The Centrifuge", "The Forbidden Coast" and "Frozen Hell". *Razak Razman also has a unique blue and black Chepachet which he arrives in when you start a Roaches mission. *Mostly used at checkpoints and Military base outposts to "keep the peace", should any factions or unruly civilians appear. *There is a military variant of this vehicle which attracts no heat, usually in forest/jungle camouflage, which appears at several military bases. Among them are: **Bukit Dengkang at X:11630; Y:10010. 2 spawn here. **Negeri Gandin at X:10200; Y:4390. It is advisable to complete the base first, otherwise the player will face heavy fire upon entering the vehicle and being spotted. **Kem Gereja Merah on the 'Forbidden Island' at X:30230; Y:27745. Can be airlifted safely to the mainland via H-62 Quapaw or driven through the military bases towards Kem Hang Johan (X:26320; Y:30605), though you'll probably damage it more than airlifting it in the process. If you've already completed Kem Gereja Merah and are swift with dual-hooking the Chepachet to your helicopter, you should only have about ten seconds of military aggression to endure before you enter cooldown and can safely transport it to the nearest road network. **Pulau Ombak Merah at X:13470 Y:30230. Kill everyone first because you will most likely lose this vehicle in a hailstorm of bullets. *Virtually every village has one of these, although a few villages can even have two of these. Some villages in the Berawan Besar Mountains even have four of these. **One is Bandar Suralaya. **Another is Bukit Matahari. **There might be more. Trivia *The 'PV' in 'PVD' could possibly stand for Pursuit Vehicle, as it's used as one in various missions and during free-roam gameplay. *Another possibility is that "PVD" is an acronym of "DPV" (Desert Patrol Vehicle), despite its limited usage in the desert regions of Panau. *Its design is visually similar to that of International Truck's propositional designs for the U.S. Military's Future Tactical Truck System program. *Despite being a very common Panau Military vehicle, it's used in only one faction mission. *There are three real-world things with the word "Chepachet", but it's not known if it's named after any of them, if it is a reference at all. **Village. **U.S. Navy ship. **River in Rhode Island *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *It's the only military vehicle starting with the letter "C". There are other vehicles starting with "C", however. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. The Chepachet PVD's occupational parameters aren't applied to the gun for some reason. Soldiers can mount the Chepachet's gun while the player is in the driver's seat. Players can also enter the turret of a Chepachet driven by a soldier. This is probably the result of a lack of correlation between the vehicle and its gun. Gallery Chepachet PVD (Race).png|The Chepachet at the Forbidden Coast race. Ular Boys in Chepachet PVD.JPG|2 Ular Boys in one. Unknown if this a glitch, or they simply lost their Maddox FVA 45 and then picked this up. Reaper in turret in Chepachet PVD.JPG|A Reaper manning the turret of one. Brought over from the conveniently nearby Pekan Teluk Tengah. Glitched colonel Adiputera.jpg|The bug in action. Colonel Adiputera is manning the mounted gun. Chepachet PVD (muliplayer mod).png|In the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod, with special colouring. Green-marked Chepachet PVD at Negeri Gandin.JPG|A green-marked one at Negeri Gandin. Green-marked Chepachet PVD at Pulau Ombak Merah.JPG|A green-marked version at Pulau Ombak Merah. Green marked Chepachet PVD in Kem Gereja Merah.JPG|A green-marked version at Kem Gereja Merah. Reapers in Chepachet PVD.JPG|2 Reaper grunts in one after killing the occupants. Chepachet PVD and MV Command.JPG|Alongside a MV Command. Chepachet PVD attacking Maddox FVA 45.JPG|Attacking a Ular Boys Maddox FVA 45. Chepachet PVD attacking Dalton N90.JPG|Attacking a Roaches Dalton N90. Uncommon.JPG|And then drove off. Race Chepachet PVD The Forbidden Coast.JPG|The race version provided for The Forbidden Coast. This pic was taken at the end of the race. Race Chepachet PVD The Centrifuge.JPG|The race version provided for The Centrifuge race around PAN MILSAT. Race Chepachet PVD Frozen Hell.JPG|The race version provided for the Frozen Hell race. Kamikaze.JPG|The one provided for "The Forbidden Coast" race rammed into the beached whale. It is possible to make the whale explode with a fast enough crash. Chepachet PVD at Lelaki Temple.JPG|At Lelaki Temple. This is after the mission that takes place there. Frozen Hell Chepachet PVD.jpg|The one provided for Frozen Hell. I Want to Break Free roadblock.jpg|Near a roadblock only found in I Want to Break Free. Heat level 5 in military base.jpg|One at Negeri Tenggara after its driver and gunner were killed. The other vehicle is a MV V880. Roaches HQ siege.jpg|Two of them at the Roaches HQ in an siege on the HQ attempt to kill Rico. Roaches HQ siege 2.jpg|Ended up being turned into a makeshift "defense". Chepachet PVD The Centrifuge.jpg|The one provided for the race "The Centrifuge". Mounted Gun bug.jpg Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau